happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
PV Leoparda
Pantherisius Voltanas "PV" Leoparda is a HTF fan character of created by the DeviantArt user Leoparda-a-la-HTF. He is a purple leopard with an orange hoodie. His best friend is Sniffles. Character bio PV came to Happy Tree Town by train. At first, he was a bit skeptical upon moving here, as he thought the place would be dangerous with lots of unexpected life tragedies. As he began to explore carefully, he spotted a blue anteater nerd named Sniffles, whom PV immediately adored thanks to his adorable looks. When they both greeted each other, Sniffles brought out a Splendid comic book, making PV thrilled to see a huge fan of the famous flying squirrel. A few days later, he met Splendid and told him he has a feeling of regret of living in Happy Tree Town, despite him loving how cute the citizens look. To make matters go away, Splendid reassured him by telling him he does not have to worry, because there is in fact no threat of any kind. PV asked him why, to which he responded that those things only happen in their nightmare, and that they always have fun, safe, and peaceful days. This made the leopard feel much better, and he thanked the hero for all the explanation. And so, PV will always know that Happy Tree Town will always be his happiest place on earth. Personality PV is a very kind leopard who has the decency to respect other people's opinions, especially to the ones he cares about the most. He loves to draw cute images of his friends with coloured pencils; in fact, he sees it as his own talent. If he became a superhero, his power would be to draw something intimidating, and turn them into real things via his magic pencil. He also works as a waiter at the Happy Tree Diner as his part-time job. However, he also seemed to have an alternate evil form that happened every Halloween night. He would get transformed into a wereleopard, with his hoodie ripped into a loincloth. The only way to permanently turn him back into his original self is to feed him a specific antidote that must be created from plants, which was a success thanks to Medvaka and Mark Van Helsing (really Mark The Cat). Relationships PV is best friends with Sniffles, and they often stay in his house for sleepovers and small parties. He also seems to get along very well with Ricky, Timid, Twister, Mark, Karl, Crafty, and even Bonnie. Gallery PV Leoparda.PNG|PV the leopard. dcsdwty-05527f44-a0b6-43a6-9b88-ff07335f565d.jpg|Baby PV holding coloured pencils. dcqsuts-93336c44-140d-46a3-bc43-4578ebe2fe26.jpg|PV the wereleopard. what_the_____by_leoparda_a_la_htf_dd6au82-pre.jpg|PV as a merman, concerned. dcru657-d3235b02-d7c8-40ee-b773-7ae435c12a7a.jpg|PV meeting Ricky for the first time. 12 21 Leoparda.png|PV asleep in CATFHTLFSH. SlumbF mode15.png|PV in Slumberville Flash. SlumbF mode15s.png|PV asleep in Slumberville Flash. Trivia *He was the 5th and final winner of the 12th round of Can a Tree Friend Hit the Leaves for Several Hours. He went to bed in Romania and slept away the sunrise. *In Slumberville Flash, he is available in the mode "Faithful," and is the only character who can be awakened by a mere click (except during the permanent omnisleep). Category:Male Characters Category:Leopards Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Felines Category:Characters Category:DeviantArt Characters